


Transporter Station Encounter

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hate Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Kathryn sees Mark at the transporter station.





	Transporter Station Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these "I wrote it on the bus stories" - short but smile worthy.

Kathryn stood waiting in the lobby of the transporter station. It was bustling with people. It was one of the larger transporter hubs in San Francisco. She had finished her shift at Starfleet Headquarters and hurried over to the station to wait for Chakotay to arrive. He had been gone on a week-long archeological dig with his class from Starfleet Academy. She missed him terribly and even though she said she might be too busy to meet him when he arrived, she showed up anyway figuring to surprise him. Kathryn remembered his disappointment when she said work had been keeping her busy, so she rightfully delighted in the thought of seeing the look of surprise on Chakotay’s face when he saw her waiting for him in the lobby. Her relationship with Chakotay was moving along steadily. After seven years, she wasn’t surprised that a few of the normal steps new relationship spaced out didn’t seem relevant to their case. After just a few weeks of dating the two of them moved into a large apartment in the city. It seemed only natural and felt right. Kathryn smiled at the memory of delight on Chakotay’s face when she suggested they look for a larger place together. He leaped at her suggestion, wanting to start packing his things straight away. 

A large display stated the time was 1700 hours. Chakotay would be arriving soon. Kathryn moved closer to the transporter terminal exit and was surprised to run into Mark, her ex-fiancée. She hadn’t seen him since before Voyager left Deep Space Nine. She wasn’t sure how she would feel seeing him again especially after receiving a letter from him stating that he had moved on with his life and married someone else. 

“Hello Kathryn,” Mark said as he approached her. 

Kathryn smiled and waved. 

“Hi Mark,” said Kathryn. 

She held out her hand to shake just as Mark spread his arms to hug her. When Kathryn didn’t step into his arms, Mark frowned and dropped his arms to his sides. After a brief pause, Mark brushed off the awkwardness smiled, then shook Kathryn’s hand. 

“How are you?” asked Kathryn.

“Fine,” said Mark, he held onto her hand and added, “I’m glad you’re home safe.” 

“So am I,” said Kathryn. 

She smiled politely at him and wished for him to let go of her hand. He did and Kathryn could see a twinge of regret in his eyes.  
“I hope,” Mark said, looking awkward, “I hope you weren’t too upset with me, after my letter.” 

Kathryn watched Mark as he looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. She thought about brushing off the situation but she couldn’t do it. Mark was her oldest friend so after a moment Kathryn resolved to tell the truth. Mark deserved that, he was a good man. 

“I must admit, it did hurt a little, hearing that you moved on,” said Kathryn and Mark took a step toward her as if to try to offer comfort but Kathryn’s initial refusal of a hug made him think better of it. Instead, he simply looked pained. 

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. Starfleet was telling me to give up. That Voyager was gone and crew likely dead. I didn’t want to accept it at first but…” said Mark but he trailed off. 

Kathryn did reach out to him then. She placed a hand on his arm. 

“It’s alright. You moved on. I couldn’t fault you. In fact, it may have been for the best. I’m not the same person I was when I left Deep Space Nine all those years ago.” 

Mark smiled and Kathryn found that the smile on the man’s face before her didn’t cause the immediate warmth and contentment Chakotay’s smile did. There wasn’t a sense of mutual understanding and friendship, not anymore. Mark’s smile was friendly but it just wasn’t the same. 

“So, are you adjusting to being home?” Mark asked. 

Kathryn wasn’t sure how to respond. Being home was wonderful, seeing her family, seeing the crew safe, and her relationship with Chakotay were all wonderful, but it also meant major changes. The crew of Voyager split up. Kathryn felt out of touch with her mother and sister and was slowly beginning to get to know them again, and her promotion to Admiral made Starfleet life very different. 

“It’s…” said Kathryn, searching for the right word to describe everything before settling on, “…different.” 

Mark nodded in understanding and an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Kathryn sighed, wondering why things were so awkward between them as they both had moved on. 

“How is your wife?” Kathryn asked. 

Mark looked at her, a flicker of surprise ran across his face before he said, “Fine. She’s taking some time off to take care of the baby.” 

“A baby? Oh Mark, congratulations,” said Kathryn sincerely. 

“Thanks,” said Mark. 

He looked around the transporter station as another silence fell on them. Kathryn wished Chakotay would arrive soon. As pleased as she was to see Mark, she wanted to see Chakotay more. 

“So, why are you here? I thought Admiral’s were chained to their desks,” said Mark. 

Kathryn shot him an amused look. 

“I’m meeting Chakotay,” said Kathryn. 

Mark’s face darkened slightly. 

“The Federation News Service calls him, the Maquis leader?” said Mark, a hint of disapproval in his voice. 

Kathryn straightened her shoulders. Her tone suddenly serious. 

“Chakotay was my first officer on Voyager and a good man,” said Kathryn. 

Mark gave her a skeptical look. 

“You say that of a man who abandoned the Federation to attack the Cardassians,” said Mark. 

Kathryn was affronted. 

“You don’t know Chakotay, Mark. Him or any of the other former Maquis members aboard Voyager as I do. Yes, they fought the Cardassians but their reasons were far more than just looking for a fight. Honestly, I’m surprised at you, Mark. I’d think your view would be more enlightened,” said Kathryn glaring at Mark. 

Kathryn was suddenly aware of the fact that Mark didn’t know about her relationship with Chakotay. Or if he did, it wasn’t like him to insult someone because of the choices they made. 

“Look Kathryn, I don’t want to start an argument but how do you know if you can trust this man,” said Mark. 

“I trust Chakotay with my life,” said Kathryn defiantly. 

“Okay. I’m just saying,” said Mark, taking a step toward her and placing a hand on her shoulder, “I just think now that you’re home. There’s some things left unsaid and unresolved between us. We have a history. A long history. Maybe we could…” 

But Kathryn held up a hand to stop him. 

“Kathryn?” a familiar voice said behind her. 

Kathryn turned to find Chakotay standing there, a Starfleet issue duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was watching the scene with a furrowed brow. He looked wonderful. Stubble grew on his face and he looked even more tan. Days out in the hot sun of dig site would certainly do it. 

Kathryn smiled at him as he walked toward her. She linked her arm with his as she moved him in front of Mark. 

“Chakotay, this is Mark. Mark, Chakotay,” said Kathryn waving her hand between them. 

Chakotay held out his hand and after a brief hesitation Mark shook it. 

“Mark and I ran into each other and were just catching up,”said Kathryn. 

Mark gave Kathryn a disappointed look but nodded. 

“Are you still working together? Even after seven years on Voyager?” asked Mark.

“No, we don’t work together anymore,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn slipped her hand down Chakotay’s arm and clasped his hand. Chakotay squeezed her fingers. 

“I’m here to bring Chakotay home. He owes me a midnight sail,” said Kathryn. 

She shared a smile with Chakotay before turning her attention back to Mark. 

Mark looked to Kathryn’s and Chakotay’s linked hands then to Kathryn’s face. His expression unreadable. 

“Well, don’t let me keep you,” said Mark. 

Kathryn smiled, “It was good to see you, Mark.”

“You too. Welcome home,” said Mark. 

 

Kathryn dragged Chakotay away, leaving a disgruntled looking Mark standing alone in the lobby. She clutched Chakotay’s hand and arm as they walked out of the transporter station. 

“Are you alright?” asked Chakotay. 

“Me? I’m fine,” said Kathryn. 

“What was all that about?” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn sighed. 

“Mark seemed to be interested in picking up where we left off.” 

“I see,” said Chakotay. 

“I wasn’t interested. I didn’t even want to hear it,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay didn’t answer and Kathryn stopped and moved to stand in front of him. 

“Hey,” she said as she stared into Chakotay’s eyes, “I’m not going back to Mark. He’s married with a new baby and I’m happy with you.” 

Chakotay smiled slightly. 

“You’re not worried, are you?” asked Kathryn. 

“He was your fiancé,” said Chakotay “and you’re home now…”

“And what I told Mark and I’ll tell you. I’m not the same person as I was at the start of this journey. He moved on. I moved on,” said Kathryn. 

She reached up and tracked Chakotay’s tattoo with her fingers. 

“Besides, I have an angry warrior who builds me bathtubs, what more could I want?”

Chakotay chuckled. Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart she stroked his face. 

“I don’t want you to ever doubt your place in my heart,” said Kathryn. 

“I love you,” said Chakotay. 

“I love you too,” said Kathryn, “and I’m happy with our life together.”

 

Chakotay seized her hand and they began walking toward their apartment complex. 

“Although, there is something that I’d like you to consider,” said Kathryn. 

“What’s that?” said Chakotay as they walked along the main street and through the bustling crowds of San Francisco. 

“A baby,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay froze. He turned and looked at her. Kathryn’s huge smile caused Chakotay’s face to change from complete shock to delight. 

“Really?” he asked unable to contain his excitement. 

“I’m not getting any younger and the Doctor said that if we were to have children, it better be soon. It may be difficult, given my age...” 

Chakotay seized her hand again and quickly pulled her along. 

“Chakotay…” said Kathryn surprised, “You haven’t answered me.”

“The Doctor said to start now, so let’s get home,” said Chakotay and he pulled her toward their apartment. 

Kathryn chuckled behind him. Not doubting for a second that her angry warrior was the correct choice and was suddenly grateful that the Caretaker whisked her and Chakotay’s ship so far away giving them the chance to fall in love.


End file.
